Florabama
by Gwilwileth of Imladris
Summary: All LOTRs males go on a vacation...sort off to stop the Mary Sue menace
1. Default Chapter

Florabama  
  
Disclaimer: We've been over this in various fan fics. I own NOTHING! I don't own the Pensacola Ice Pilots or anything in Pensacola.  
  
AN: this is something I talked about with Dragon of the North for sometime and have finally gotten the time to write. All though I have a beta reader she hasn't read this chapter. My beta reader for the following chapters will be Kapies.  
  
Summary: In an attempt to escape and regain strength to fight Mary-Sue's and evil Fan author's Gandalf takes them all on one weird vacation...to Florabama. Humorous  
  
Florabama: The area's of Florida and Alabama that are very, very close to the state line. The Pensacola area reaches all the way to the Lillian Bridge over perdido bay that separates Alabama and Florida.  
  
Chapter 1: Why me?  
  
He wasn't sure if any of this was real. It began with constant nightmare of hormonally insane girls attacking him, or making him some idiot who would fall in love with her at first sight and then save her from her horrible family. But the worst ones- Elrohir took a shuddering breath- the worst ones where called Slash.  
  
Slash, Elrohir had learned, was horrible. Those writers, no Balrogs, would pair him up with other males. It was the ultimate form of embarrassment and torment. He was suprised that ...what the other male did to him in those horrible episodes- didn't kill him.  
  
This events where happening so often, even in the Undying Lands, that his ada and Gandalf had come back hoping to join forces with Thranduil, Aragorn, Eomer, Legolas and the other males affected by these bizarre events in an attempt to stop them and bring peace back to middle earth. But that proved to be no good.  
  
All of them where too shaken and too sleep deprived to do anything and the attacks continued. Elrohir couldn't even look Glorfindel in the face anymore after the latest attack. Chocolate covered elf lords- Elrohir felt like he was going to vomit.  
  
It was a horrible day in Imladris. Erestor, Legolas, Eomer, Pip and Merry seemed to be on the warpath, accusing all females of being demons, which got them all slapped by both Taraqwen and Mîrelena. And if things weren't bad enough the latest attack for Thranduil and Elrond had them hating each other even more (as if that where possible).  
  
Without ceremony Gandalf had everyone summoned to the Hall of Fire. The old istari removed his hat and laid his staff upon a chair resting on the dais. Elrohir laughed at seeing that the chair was THE CHAIR! His ada still wouldn't sit in that chair sense that incident with the prank on Glorfindel. Elrohir noticed that his ada's left eyebrow began to twitch once he noticed what chair it was.  
  
With a deep breath Gandalf began to speak. " I might have found a solution, but at the present moment we are too weak to do anything, we need to get away from Middle Earth. As long as we stay in this realm those authors and their 'internet' and 'fan fiction' will still be able to plague us. We will be leaving immediately."  
  
"Who will run our kingdoms!?" They all shouted at once, well except for the hobbits.  
  
" Aragorn, Arwen will run yours. Faramir, Eowyn will take care of yours. Thranduil and Legolas, your advisor will be in rule during your absence we should be gone no more than a week. Eomer your advisor shall be in command during your absence as well. And Celeborn you shouldn't be worried at all- Lothlorien is no more. Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, Erestor, and Glorfindel, Taraqwen will be taking care of Imladris."  
  
Glorfindel was about ready to open his mouth in protest until he noticed that dark look both Taraqwen and Gandalf where giving him. It was the look of ' I dare you to say something you $$@%@!' So he just shut his mouth. An angry Istari was bad, an angry she-elf was worse. (An: Still don't know if I should have something between Taraqwen and Glorfindel. Right now they are 'ify' with each other.)  
  
" Where we are going we are to meet a group of ...what where they called again...oh yes... teenagers...these 'teenagers' are members of a group that have been working for years to stop these ' Mary Sue Fan Fics'. We only have to be cautious of one though.... she thoroughly enjoys reading that ' Slash' stuff."  
  
"Pleasant and prosperous journey hir nins." Taraqwen said bowing. " May the Valar watch over you."  
  
In a flash Gandalf's staff was in his hand and the old istari was chanting words in a tounge un-known to them all. When the chanting stopped Elrohir noticed that they where no longer in Imladris.  
  
" Gandalf...where are we?" Pip asked peeking from being Elrohir's legs.  
  
"Oh drat! It seems that we've landed in the wrong house. No matter I will use this 'cell phone' that they gave me." Gandalf said pulling out the Hello Kitty cell phone, trying in vain to use it.  
  
" What's that? Is that weapon some kind of sword?" Eomer said staring a man holding a gun and cocking it.  
  
"AH! YES! I got the cell phone to work. We can call them and-" Gandalf stopped once he noticed the man. He wore ripped up blue jeans, confederate flag tee shirt, ball cap, and spitting a wad of tobacco.  
  
" What'cha doin' in my yard boy?" The man asked his right hand holding the leash to a pack of hunting dogs.  
  
End of Chapter one  
  
AN: Isn't this an evil place to end chapter one? MUWHAHAHAH! Ok in the next chapter you find out who is going to help Gandalf and yes he does use the cell phone correctly. Also the man holding the gun is the perfect example of the red necks I live around. 


	2. Chapter2: Definantly NOT Imladris

Florabama  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
AN: Ah yes another update... this one should be long.  
Kapies: Keyword "should".  
  
Chapter 2: Meetings  
  
Thranduil stared at the poorly dressed man in repulsion. He smelled of something close to the hobbits pipe weed and stale alcohol; also the constant spitting of that brown tar was repulsive. He then turned his attention to the dogs at the right. He opened his mouth to say something but Elrond cut him off.  
  
"Allow me." The raven-haired elf lord turned to look directly at the barking dogs; his back to the rest of the party. In a matter of seconds the dogs fell silent and lay down on the dead grass. Only those who knew him for years (mainly the twins, Glorfindel and Aragorn) knew what he had done to gain that reaction. The raised eyebrows, the one look that could make them very quickly remember who was the lord of the house.  
  
All of them noticed that this agitated the human man. He spat a large wad of that brown stuff in the elf lord's direction and swore viciously. " What'd ya do to my dogs!?" Then he took in the look of the elves. " What are ya'll a bunch of them sissy fags from the city?"  
  
"Please do not speak." Legolas said, rubbing his ears. "You're voice is loud and crude."  
  
The man clearly didn't know what this meant, but at least he was silent.  
  
Gandalf took this as his cue to speak. " Sir I am very sorry if we have stumbled onto your property without your permission, we got turned around and-"  
  
"Ya'll lost?"  
  
"Indeed we are." Pip said peeking out from behind Eomer, his eyes fixed on the dogs.  
  
" We are trying to find this address. " Gandalf said fumbling with a black piece of paper. After getting it unfolded he gave to the man to have a look over.  
  
"I know where dat be. Why don't ya'll come in? I'll give 'em a call for ya."  
  
All people above the height of three feet, except for Gandalf, seemed to think this was a bad idea but followed the istari into the, ' Mobile Home', as the human called it.  
  
"What of your dogs?" Merry asked, before he walked in.  
  
The man turned to the dogs and whistled. " Killer! Butch! Man-eater! Kujo! Rabies! Fluffy! Get back in da shed! I said get!" Then slammed the screen door shut, followed by the wooden door. " Can't let all da bought air out." He explained.  
  
Aragorn examined the surroundings; the space was very small and cramped. There were what he assumed chairs, that the man unfolded for them to sit in. The floor had some brown shaggy, what he assumed where, rugs. An odd fireless torch hung upside down from the ceiling lighting the room and drawing insects to it. But the walls....  
  
The majority of the walls contained either paintings of scantly clad women, or animal heads.  
  
Everyone was staring at the walls, but only Legolas, Elrohir, and Elladan where staring, not at the animals, but the scantly clad women. There eyes taking in the difference between "sleek and slender" elven maids and well figured (and endowed) human females. A sight appreciated by most all males, but Aragorn would be dammed he'd tell Arwen that.  
  
"Well...I just gave 'em a holler." The man said sitting down and opening a strange can, which he drank the contents of." They should be here shortly...ya'll wanna beer?" and he tossed each of them a can.  
  
Legolas opened the can and wrinkled his nose at the smell. Glorfindel cautiously took a sip then spit it out. The only ones who appreciated it where the hobbits.  
  
While they waited the man began to tell them many different things about the land and some of the customs. He was mostly ignored. Thranduil several times had to cuff Legolas on the ear and remind him that staring at the paintings of human females would do him no good; he still had to marry an elven maid. This issued much child like pouting from the blonde prince.  
  
Glorfindel would stare at them wondering what Taraqwen would look like dressed like that; then found himself wonder why he would want to know. He blamed it on what little of the human's "beer" he had consumed. Obviously it affected ones mind if you took into account what it was doing to the hobbits.  
  
"Damn! Where in the sam hill are they? It 'bout almost midnight." The man said standing up and knocking over what he called" a lawn chair." A whistling sound went right to the human, and then a dart appeared in his neck.  
  
He swayed a little and collapsed into a peaceful sleep.  
  
"KIM! I told you he wasn't a threat!"  
  
"It slipped, I swear!"  
  
The screen door opened to revile two girls, about fifteen years of age. Both somewhat.... thick (a saying they use in the south as a polite way of saying "fat".) Both with brown hair and in green pants with black tops. The one with glasses glared at the taller one until she turned her attention back to the rest present.  
  
"Mae Govenn." She said and bowed.  
  
"...Hi.... Katie are you sure Kenshien didn't need any help this week?"  
  
"Yes, now can it. Mr. Gandalf I see ya'll got a little lost?"  
  
"Indeed." Gandalf said following the two out of the " Mobile Home."  
  
Confused the rest of the party followed.  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
AN: Finally Kapies beta read something!  
  
Thranduil: Yes and it didn't turn out to bad for us elves.  
  
Kapies: ...this time.  
  
AN: I swear chapter 3 will be at least 6 to 9 pages long seeing as how I have a whole lot to get in there, but right now both Kapies and I are taking our finals for 10th grade. -.- 


	3. Here's the real chapter I feel stupid

Florabama  
  
AN: Glad chapter two was a success. Thanks to all who reviewed. Kapies hasn't beta read this because I can't figure out how to get it to her. Also  
this took up about seven sheets of notebook paper but looks like  
practically nothing when typed. Grrr -.-  
  
Chapter 3: The ride, The safe house, The low down  
  
The party followed Gandalf and the two young women down a small dirt road. At the end of the road was, what the hobbits thought, the strangest wagon they had ever seen. The young woman inside it looked rather irate once she saw them.  
  
"Kimberly! You didn't say I had to take THIS many people for a ride." She had glasses and very, VERY vaguely resembled Kim.  
  
"Oh shut up Tiffy!"  
  
"They aren't staying at our house! Mom and Dad will have a fit! Remember the Harry Potter incident."  
  
"Yumm Draco in black silk boxers? Of course I remember." Kim smiled. "Any way they aren't staying at our house. They're staying at the safe house."  
  
"Safe House? You mean that run down old thing off Lillian and 98 that the only reason you could afford it was because the man was being hunted down by the IRS and his house was on account for a hundred bucks because it was so crappy?"  
  
"Bite me Tiffy. We've done a lot of work on that house.. well actually Daddy's checkbook has but that's beside the point. He bought it so we wouldn't have another Harry Potter incident. Ok everyone into the car." It was a tight fit but they made it.barely.  
  
As they drove Gandalf and the two young women held conversation speaking of "Mary Sues" more in detail while the older on in the front drove..and whined.  
  
"Kimberly they had better not sink up my car." And she turned the radio dial. "Crap Dad must be messing with my favorites again."  
  
Out came old seventies music. Not tasteful or good seventies music mind you, the real crappy ' what in the hell where they smoking' music.  
  
Aragorn pulled out his sword. "Tis the work of evil, Sauron has returned" and he thrust his sword right into the radio.  
  
The car came to a very abrupt stop at the next light and three humans, six elves, three hobbits, and two girls where thrown out of the car. At the change of the light, the little beige car flew down the street; it's driver- screaming obscenities at them as she drove off.  
  
"Well that went well."  
  
"Katie shut up and leave the sarcasm to me." Kim glared at down the street at where the car once was.  
  
"Well at least she dropped us off not to far from the house. It's this way." Katie began walking. "So as we walk way don't we explain a few things."  
  
"First of all," she began," We're here to help you, and you need to take it easy. We've had cases like this all the time. Now to help you understand a little more about the "Mary Sue Menace" you need to learn a little history about them. See before Mary Sue's there where OC, Original Characters, and there still are mind you. But OC's would come in to a story, play there part a leave, now when a fan author retired his or her OC, that character would go and live in the dimension that story was in and the other characters would never know."  
  
"In idiot terms." Kim said," OC characters once retired can do what ever they want; other characters decide their relationships or interactions with other characters. OC characters live all over your Middle Earth and you don't even know it."  
  
"How could they live among us and we never know it?"  
  
"Because their job isn't to interfere in your life, or make them love you, it's just to exist. Now once they are free the minds of the other characters shape their fates. Like for example Katie wrote two OC characters for Rivendell. One was Mirelena and the other Taraqwen, neither are retired yet but Katie allowed all of you to decide what they where going to do. Now for some reason Star-Dome other there made them bother servants. The author has until mate control over and OC and can change them at whim, but once she saw how all of you accepted her OC characters she left them as is. OC characters come from an author's imagination."  
  
Glorfindel was amazed. Taraqwen came from the mind of a short, fat fifteen year old girl with glasses.  
  
"Thanks Kim, I'll handle the next part. Now one day some female fan author got a little two big for her britches and intergraded too much of her hopeless romantic ideas into and OC character and warped it into what we call a "Mary Sue." Not only did she do that but she bent the rules of fan fiction. The biggest rule is that you should never invade a characters mind, no matter what you write the character does have a mind and can make their own choices. For instants, Mr. Gandalf is very stubborn and very hard to write fan fiction for, as is at times Gimli, but some are rather sneaky and can avoid many fan fics. In the past the Twins have avoided countless numbers of incest slash, not all of them but many. So along with the creation of the Mary Sue came the rule bending and the ability to mess up a characters mind enough to make them do everything you wish."  
  
"Katie and I have been doing this for two years, helping characters escape from these things and Katie has been writing fan fiction that gives you a break from Mary Sues."  
  
They stopped out side a run down looking house. "Don't worry it's better on the inside." And they where right, the inside had nice red carpet, a TV, VCR, three bedrooms, a bath room, a kitchen and a den.  
  
"Okay rule number one. Never enter the den that is where we keep our equipment. Rule number two don't open the door for any one you don't know. Rule number three if you plan on going any where tell us first. Now since it's the middle of the freakin' night we'll leave you all to go get settled," and the two of them disappeared into the den.  
  
"Well this is rather odd." Legolas said out loud.  
  
Katie popped her head out of the den," Oh yea we left some chocolate cake on the counter for the hobbits."  
  
The hobbits stared at the counter and screamed," CAKE!!!!" and trampled over the elves and humans to get it.  
  
End of chapter 3  
  
I made up the whole OC and Mary Sue history thing . 


	4. Chapter Four

Florabama  
  
AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. And for some reason my beta reader's e-mail won't let her except mail from me. Or that's what she's told me.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
After the cake event the hobbits had to be hosed down because they got the cake more on themselves than in their mouths. Katie took care of that while Kim checked the Internet to see just how many identified Mary Sue's there where.  
  
After the hobbits where clean they passed out on the fold out couch. The other LOTR men followed suit and found places to sleep.  
  
Glorfindel however did not. He was still shocked to learn just where Taraqwen came from. Poking his inside the ' computer room' he saw pictures hung to the wall by one white box with a flashing screen. Katie sat in front of it. Kim sat on the opposite wall, in front of a white box as well but on her white box where pictures of scantly clad men.  
  
Glorfindel just shook his head and looked back at where Katie was. The pictures where every well-done drawings of Taraqwen in many different styles.  
  
" Takes a while to form a good OC character." Katie explained not looking at him. " You have to be careful or you'll end up with a Mary Sue. Wanna come in?"  
  
He walked in past Kim who didn't seem to notice anything that wasn't on her computer. Katie pulled up a roll up chair and put it beside her. " Sit."  
  
Glorfindel took his seat. This place was very odd for him. A harsh lamp outside mad it hard to see the stars through the windows. Katie looked at him noticing his discomfort.  
  
"Lle tyava quel?"  
  
Glorfindel was surprised she actually knew the Elvish Language.  
  
"Lle rangwa amin? Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?"  
  
Katie smiled and nodded. " I am learning. So is Kim little by little. Kim.. KIM!" She threw a book at Kim. " Stop staring at nasty pictures of Draco and say some elvish things. I think he's home sick."  
  
Kim turned around and noticed Glorfindel for the first time." Lle lakwenien?"  
  
Glorfindel scowled." I am not home sick."  
  
"Utinu en lokirim." Katie muttered." You seem pretty homesick to me. You're pouting almost and why are you staring at my pictures of Taraqwen like that?"  
  
Kim looked at him." Yea you've got that dreamy ' I miss some one I love but I wish I had told them that' look you read about in Romance novels.." Katie raised and eyebrow and Kim quickly added. " So I've heard."  
  
" Riiiiiiiiiiight. Kim you're mother has a whole closet full of Romance novels. You're bound to have read one in you're life, stop trying to deny it."  
  
Kim just said," Antolle ulua sulrim." Then turned back to her computer to stare at her pictures.  
  
Glorfindelasked. "These Mary Sue's and Fan authors..Lye nuquernuva sen e dagor?"  
  
"Ume." Katie nodded and turned back to her computer. " But it will take some time. There aren't that many of us who stand against Mary Sue's and took many characters are to lazy to help." She went back to typing. " You'd better get some sleep."  
  
Glorfindel left the room with a sigh.' Now I know where Taraqwen get's her bossiness from.'  
  
The next morning was pure chaos. Katie and Kim tried to cook food in the kitchen, but the hobbits kept getting in the way. Eventually Kim picked up Merry and chucked him half way across the house. She heard the small hobbit yell in his best Gimli impersonation," NOBODY TOSSES A HOBBIT!"  
  
Everyone laughed at that especially Legolas who recalled the dwarf tossing incidents of Moria and Helms Deep.  
  
Finally Katie and Kim gave up on trying to cook breakfast for the guys and told themselves to make what ever they wanted. Kim retreated to the computer room while Katie watched Sam stand on a stool and cook.  
  
Glorfindel told the other elves about his late night talk with the girls. " They speak Elvish."  
  
Elrond seemed amazed that people of another world could speak something other than the common tongue." How well can they speak it?"  
  
"Quel. For humans that is.."  
  
Kim poked her head out of the computer room; she took what Glorfindel said as an insult. "Auta miqula orqu."  
  
The twins made a choking sound, Legolas's jaw dropped, and both Thranduil and Elrond looked appauled. Kim smiled and went back to her computer.  
  
" Ume, amin elea. " Elrond said stiffly.  
  
Thranduil looked at Katie, then at where Kim used to be. "Amin n'rangwa edanea."  
  
'None of us do.' All Six elves thought at the same time.  
  
Aragon, Eomer, and Faramiar entered the computer room and received a lesson from Kim about the yaoi. Two minutes later all three strong warriors came running out of the computer room and out the door, throwing up over the porch railing screaming that she was Sauron for liking that stuff. Katie just shook her head and made a list of things ' NOT to show them.'  
  
' Yaoi is a big no no.' she wrote down,' So is Yuri' Katie cringed at that. Yuri is worse than Yaoi.then she wrote,' Just don't let them look at Kim's computer and they should be fine.'  
  
End of chapter four  
  
Much elvish was in this! YAY!  
  
Translations.  
  
"Lle tyava quel?"- Are you well? "Lle rangwa amin? Lle quena i'lambe tel' Eldalie?"- You understand me? Do you speak Elvish? " Ume." -Yes " Lle lakwenien?"- Are you joking? Utinu en lokirim- Son of snakes (dishonest person) Antolle ulua sulrim- Much wind pours from you're mouth Lye nuquernuva sen e dagor?- We will defeat them in battle? Quel- Well "Auta miqula orqu."- Go kiss an orc " Ume, amin elea. "- Yes, I see. "Amin n'rangwa edanea."- I do not understand these humans. 


	5. Baby Got Back Poor Middle Earhtians

Florabama  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one  
  
AN: Sorry for the long delay in updating. Also their might be some profanity in this chapter due to the fact that well...face it... what rap song doesn't have swearing? And since they are in the South rap is very big down here, even white chicks like Kapies and I listen to it. Forgive me if I mess up any of the lyrics.  
  
Kapies: We listen, we don't dance...but then again I have blackmail photos of you dancing-  
  
AN: Which you will keep under lock and key under pain of death to your computer!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
After dragging the three human males inside, Katie managed to get them to eat their breakfasts. Kim sat happily in the computer room running a scan for any Mary Sue's in the area, and doing background checks on all Fan Fic author's with in a hundred miles. *AN: Efficient little thing isn't she? *  
  
Kim noticed the silence and turned to see the Elves and Men giving her pointed looks while they ate their breakfasts. Kim smiled and opened Windows Media Player, turning her wall-mounted speakers on.  
  
Everyone stopped eating, except Katie; being immune to Kim's evil ways, once music began to play.  
  
" Oh my God, Becky look at her butt. It is so big! She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends. But who understands those rap guys. They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute, okay. I mean her butt it's so big! I can't believe it so round, it's like out there, I mean gross.... look... she's just so blah!" Spoke a female voice, making all males present wonder why a female was talking about another female's posteriori.  
  
Then came the shocker...  
  
" I like big butts and I can not lie! You other brothers can't deny! When a girl walks in with an itty-bitty waist and a round thing in your face you get sprung! You wanna pull up tough cuz you notice that butt was stuff. Wanna be the G she's wearing, oh baby I wanna get with ya and take ya picture. My homeboys tried to warn me but that butt you got makes me so horny!"  
  
Thranduil began to choke on his breakfast. The hobbits stared blushing. All others present except Kaite where shocked. Glorfindel was mortified to hear Katie humming to the song,  
  
"Ooh round butt smooth skin! You say you wanna get in my bens! Well use me use me cuz you ain't that average groupie. I see her dancin'! To hell with romancin'! Sweat! Wet! Got it going like a turbo vet! I'm tired of magazines saying flat butts are the thing. An average girl with an ass like that, she gotta pack much back. So fellas! Yea! Fellas! Yea! does your girlfriend got the butt? HELL YEA! So shake it! Shake it! Shake it! Shake it! Shake that healthy butt! Baby got back!"  
  
Eomer looked to see Kim singing along with the song.  
  
"I like 'em round and big! And when I'm doing a gig I just can't help myself I'm acting like an animal, now here's my scandal. I wanna take you home and UH! Double up UH! UH! I ain't talking about playboy because silicon parts are made for toys! I want 'em real thick and juicie to find that juicie double! Mix-a-lots in trouble, begining for a piece of that bubble. I'm looking at rock videos! Knock-knee bimbos walking like hoes! You can keep those bimbos! I keep my women like Flo Jo! A word to the thick soul sisters I wanna get with ya. I won't cuss or hit ya, but I gotta be straight when I say I wanna ***** till the break of dawn baby got it going on! A lot of Cens won't like this song! Cuz those punks like to hit and quit it! I'd rather stay and play, cuz I long and I'm strong and I'm down to get the friction on!"  
  
" So ladies! Yea! Ladies! Yea! You wanna role my Mercedes? YEA! Then turn around, stick it out, even white boys gotta shout baby got back! Baby got back! Yea baby when it comes to females Cosmo ain't got nothing to do with my selection! 36, 24, 36! Ha! Only if you five three! So your girlfriend grows a honda, playing work out tapes by fonda, but fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her honda. My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hon! You can do side bens and sit ups, but please don't lose that butt! Some brothers try to play that hard role and tell you that the butt ain't gold. So they toss it and leave it, and I pull up quick to retrieve it. So Cosmo says your fat, well I ain't down with that. Cuz your waist is small and your curves are kickin' and I'm thinkin' 'bout sticking- To the bean poll dames in the magazines, you ain't it miss thing! Give me a sister, I can't resist her, Red Beans & Rice didn't miss her! Some knuckleheads try to dis, cuz these girls are on my list. He had game but he chose to hit 'em , and I pulled up quick to get with 'em. So ladies if the butt is round and you wanna XXX so down. Call one nine hundred Mix-a-lot and kick those nasty thoughts. Baby got back!"  
  
" Little in the middle but she got much back! Little in the middle but she got much back!"  
  
Then the song ended. Kim turned to see the looks of horror and revulsion on her Middle Earthian guests. " So you like it huh?"  
  
Aragorn pulled out his sword, and for his second time on Earth, stabbed another piece of technology.  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Sorry this took so long. Hope you all enjoyed it. Ughhh still getting used to being back in school and trying to get job. 


End file.
